...i Nicol/Taniec
700px|center|link=...i Nicol Stephanie zrywa ze swoim chłopakiem i postanawia znów spróbować poderwać Fletchera. Odwiedza go i dowiaduje się, że ma on już dziewczynę. W wyniku zbiegu wydarzeń, Steph zaczyna myśleć, że lubą Ferba jest Nicol. Bohaterowie *Nicole Strong *Fineasz Flynn *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Milly *Stephanie Winner *Greta Piosenki *''Tańcz śmiało!'' Fabuła - Hej, Fineasz! - wykrzyknęła uśmiechnięta Izabela. Dziś miała naprawdę dobry humor. Nicol miała własne ubranie, więc nie narzekała na to, że musi pożyczać coś od niej. Poza tym nie męczyła dziś Izy swoimi porannymi ćwiczeniami, ani jakimiś guzikami na śniadanie. A wczoraj powiedziała, że nie będą razem mieszkać! - Co dziś robicie? - spytała i nie czekając na odpowiedź dodała: - Nicol wczoraj chyba wypatrzyła sobie jakąś kwaterę, w której chciałaby zamieszkać. Moglibyście nam pożyczyć motor? Poszukałybyśmy tego mieszkania. Prawda Nicol? - Tak, tak. - odparła dziewczyna, która była pogrążona we własnych myślach. Parę dni temu poznała Heinza Dundersztyca, któremu pomogła załatwić agenta i który powinien, dzięki niej, mieć teraz władzę nad okręgiem trzech stanów. Wczoraj widziała jego wieżowiec. Ale jak to możliwe, przecież on nie ma władzy nad Danville. Może był to wieżowiec jego pradziadka? Wtem zobaczyła jakieś małe zwierzątko pod drzewem. - Co to? - spytała. - To nasz dziobak. Wabi się Pepe. "Mogłabym przysiąc, że wygląda jak Agent P." - pomyślała i to rozwiało jej wątpliwości. To oznaczało, że wieżowiec należał do tego Dundersztyca, któremu pomogła. Pytanie brzmiało, kiedy? Jeśli pomogła mu w przyszłości, to znaczy, że on jej jeszcze nie zna i nie może liczyć na jego pomoc. Jeśli pomogła mu w przeszłości, to dlaczego on już nie ma władzy? - Chodź, Izabelo. - te słowa wyrwały Nicolę z rozmyślań. - Może znajdziemy jakiś stary złom, którego można by przerobić na motor. - powiedział Fineasz i razem ze swoją dziewczyną poszli do garażu. - Izka jakaś dzisiaj wesoła. - stwierdziła Nicol. - Fretka w domu? - Tak. - odparł Ferb. - Przynieść ci coś do picia? - Jakbyś mogła. Ledwie Nicol zniknęła za drzwiami domu, otworzyły się drzwi do ogródka i stanęła w nich dziewczyna, której Ferb by się nie spodziewał. - Stephanie... - wyszeptał. Stała przed nim, piękniejsza niż kiedykolwiek. Pierwsze co rzucało się w oczy, to jej blond włosy. Długi warkocz, niegdyś sięgający do pasa, zamienił się w wysoki kucyk sięgający do łokci. Zielona bluzka na krótki rękawek, teraz w ogóle nie miała rękawów, ani ramiączek. Nosiła także zielone klapki i krótkie białe, dżinsowe spodenki. No i malowała usta. - Hej, Ferb! - powiedziała słodziutkim głosikiem. - Steph! - wykrzyknął. - Nie próbuj ze mną flirtować, wiem, że masz chłopaka. - Ah, zerwałam z nim. Znów jestem wolna. - No... Ale ja mam już dziewczynę. - Kogo?! - wykrzyknęła histerycznie. Wtedy z domu wyszła Nicol. - Masz sok jabłkowy. Fretka mówiła, że go lubisz... o hej! My się jeszcze nie znamy. Domyślam się, że jesteś Stephanie. Słyszałam o tobie... hej, wszystko gra? A Steph wpatrywała się w nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami. "To jest dziewczyna Ferba? Japonka z ciemną karnacją? Jest niezwykła! I ten błysk w oczach! Stanowi poważniejszą konkurencję niż Greta. Muszę się bardzo postarać jeśli on ma z nią zerwać." - myślała. - Halo... tu Ziemia, nie Mars. - mówiła Nicol wymachując ręką przed oczami Steph. - Uwielbiam to przysłowie. - powiedziała uśmiechając się do Ferba. - Założę się, że nie umiesz tańczyć! - powiedziała ni stąd ni zowąd Steph. - Ha! - odparła Nicol. - Tańczę najlepiej w całej galaktyce! - Ze mną nie masz szans! - To wyzwanie? Nicol patrzyła na Stephanie ze swoim charakterystycznym złowrogim uśmieszkiem. Tymczasem ta druga, wyglądała tak jakby chciała ją zabić. Już miała odpowiedzieć, gdy przyszedł Fineasz. - Nie mamy żadnego motoru, ale myślę, że szybko byśmy z Ferbem coś zbudowali. O, hej Steph! - Zbudujcie Super Disco Klub, byśmy mogły się przekonać, która lepiej tańczy. - Tak w ogóle to Nicol jestem. - Nieważne! - wykrzyknęła i pociągnęła Ferba za rękę, aby go zagadać. - Co ją ugryzło? - spytała Izabela. - A bo ja wiem? Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela i Stephanie byli już w połowie budowy, gdy do ogródka weszła Milly z Baljeet'em i Bufordem. - Hej. Co słychać? - Gdzie Nicol? - spytał Buford. Steph zamurowało. Przez całe gimnazjum Buford próbował poderwać ją! Czyżby wszyscy nagle przerzucili się na tę piętnastolatkę?! Stephanie nigdy nie przepadała za Bufordem, kilkakrotnie odrzucała jego prośby o zostanie jego dziewczyną, ale to, że pytał się o inną i nawet się z nią nie przywitał, to było dla niej za wiele. Dziewczyna zrobiła się purpurowa na twarzy i miała ochotę pozabijać wszystkich ludzi na świecie, a potem zapaść się pod ziemię. - Jest w domu. Rozmawia z Fretką. - odparła Izabela. Nie uszło uwadze Stephanie, że Buford nagle się zasmucił. Widząc to, zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej czerwona na twarzy (o ile to w ogóle było możliwe). - Łał! Nieźle! - powiedziała Nicol, wychodząc z domu. - Siemka Nicol! - przywitał się Buford. - Hej! - odparła słodko się uśmiechając. - Dość tych pogaduszek! - wykrzyknęła Stephanie. - Chodźmy tańczyć! Po chwili wszyscy byli już w klubie. Steph uśmiechnęła się, widząc wszystko co ją otaczało. Odczuwała lekką tremę i podniecenie, tak jak zwykle miała przed konkursami tanecznymi. Mimo to, była pewna swej wygranej. Teraz też wygra. Nicol nie ma żadnych szans! Ale Nicol też się uśmiechała. Taniec był jej formą rozrywki i ucieczki od rzeczywistości. W przeciwieństwie do Stephanie, nie czuła tremy, ani podniecenia. Podobnie jak Steph, Nicol była pewna swej wygranej, ale nie zależało jej na tym jak tej blondynce. Klub miał kilka poziomów trudności: taniec na linie, na przesuwających się platformach, taniec bez siły grawitacji itp. Steph czuła wzrastającą ekscytacje. "Już ja pokażę tej Nicol, kto jest najlepszy w 'galaktyce'!" - myślała. - Dziewczęta gotowe? - spytał Fineasz. - Pewnie! - odparła Steph. - Na taniec zawsze! - dodała Nicol. - Zaczynamy pierwszą rundę! - wykrzykną Fineasz i zaśpiewał: - Tańcz śmiało, tańcz śmiało! Hop, raz i dwa. Wywijaj nogami właśnie tak, jak ja! Steph i Nicol natychmiast zaczęły tańczyć. Stephanie wykonywała sprytne kroki taneczne, których uczyła się przez lata, tymczasem Nicol dała się porwać muzyce. Ona, w przeciwieństwie do blondynki, nie skupiała się na tańcu. Świetne kroki, wyćwiczone przez lata, wykonywała automatycznie. Rzeczą, na której skupiała się Stephanie był taniec, a dla Nicol było to zabijanie. Formą rozrywki dla Steph było oglądanie telewizji, a dla Nicol był to właśnie taniec. - W przód, potem w tył i dwa razy w bok. Miesiące dwa albo cały rok! Tańcz tak, jak ja! Tak, jak ja! Izabela z uśmiechem porwała Fineasza do tańca. - Niechaj rytm niesie cię! Daj muzyce porwać się! Tak! Tak! Ruszaj się tak, jak ja! I nie marudź tylko tańcz! Tak! Tańcz śmiało, tańcz, ze mnie przykład bierz! Kiedy się spocisz długą kąpiel weź! Tańcz śmiało, tańcz śmiało, w przód i w bok. Miesiąc, lub dwa albo cały rok! Tańcz tak, jak ja! Tak, jak ja! - śpiewała razem ze swoim chłopakiem. Stephanie zagryzła wargi, kiedy zobaczyła zamknięte oczy Nicol i jej uśmiech. Tymczasem Milly porwała Ferba do tańca. Baljeet złapał Stephanie za rękę, podobnie Buford zrobił z Nicol. - Tańcz śmiało, tańcz śmiało, biodrem kręć lub napij się czegoś, jeśli masz już chęć! Skacz śmiało, skacz śmiało, ile starczy sił! Nie jedz kalafiora, gdy treningu pora! "Dobrze, że mam przynajmniej chudego partnera." - myślała blondynka, choć wcale nie było dobrze. Baljeet nie tańczył na jej poziomie, Buford tańczył jeszcze gorzej, ale dla Nicol to nie miało znaczenia, bo ona prowadziła. Steph, która zawsze tańczyła z najlepszymi, nie umiała prowadzić. - Śmiało, śmiało, ciągle mało! W przód i w bok przez cały rok! I raz i dwa, i tak, jak ja! Niech taniec ten nie kończy się! Tańcz cały rok! - wykrzyknęli wszyscy z wyjątkiem Stephanie. Greta weszła do ogródka Fineasza i Ferba. Dosłownie na jej oczach, ogromny disco klub wyleciał w kosmos. Dziewczyna stanęła przerażona. "A co jeśli Ferb tam był?" - myślała. Kamień spadł jej z serca, kiedy wyszedł on z domu, wraz z przyjaciółmi, jedząc ciasto. Brakowało tylko Stephanie, która, wściekła z powodu odniesionej porażki, już dawno poszła do domu. - A gdzie wasz klub? - spytała dziewczyna, której Greta nie znała. Przyjrzała się jej uważnie. Nie wyglądała na Metyskę, ale widać było, że ma japońskie lub chińskie korzenie. Miała czarne włosy sięgające nieco poniżej ramion. Spojrzała na Gretę swoimi przenikliwymi brązowymi oczami. - Zniknął. Tak jak wszystko znika. - odparł Baljeet. - Greta! - powiedział Ferb. - Greto poznaj Nicol, Nicolo poznaj Gretę, moją dziewczynę. - Hej. - powiedziały jednocześnie. Greta chciała popytać Nicol skąd pochodzi i co ją sprowadziło do Fineasza i Ferba, ale zanim zdążyła się odezwać, Ferb zaprosił ją do domu na ciasto, a ona swojemu chłopakowi nie mogła odmówić. Fineasz, Buford i Baljeet weszli do domu za nimi. Kiedy poszli, odezwała się Izabela: - No i świetnie! - powiedziała sarkastycznie. - Nie mogę w kółko tłumaczyć mamie, dlaczego u mnie nocujesz. Powiedziałam, że dzisiaj wracasz do domu, a ty jeszcze nie znalazłaś sobie mieszkania. Milly przysłuchując się ich rozmowie, postanowiła się odezwać. Wciąż miała w pamięci incydent, który wydarzył się podczas lotu statkiem kosmicznym w czasach Nicol. Kiedy Milly, chcąc uwolnić się od morderczyni, postanowiła nie wpuścić Strongówny do statku, ta za pomocą swojej metalowej ręki i tak dostała się do środka i o mało co jej nie udusiła. Milly bała się Nicol i uważała, że ogromnym ryzykiem będzie pozwolić jej przenocować u siebie. Jednakże, nic nie wskazywało na to, że Nicol postanowi wrócić do przyszłości, więc wolała się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, zamiast zostać jej wrogiem. Lepiej mieć mordercę po swojej stronie, niż przeciw sobie. - Nicol może przenocować u mnie. Mieszkam bliżej centrum. - zaoferowała się. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że nie chce zostać w domu sama z Nicol. Nigdy nie chciałaby z nią zostać sam na sam. Po tym nieszczęsnym incydencie potwornie się jej bała. Zanim Nicol zdążyła odpowiedzieć, Milly szybko dodała: - Tyle, że ja też nie wiem jak to wytłumaczyć rodzicom. - Możesz urządzić piżama-party. - powiedziała Nicol. - C-co? – za jąkała się Milly. - Nie mówcie, że w waszych czasach nie było piżama-party! To nocowanie. Tyle, że dwie osoby to za mało. - stwierdziła Nicol, po czym spojrzała na Izę. - Po pierwsze: - zaczęła brunetka. - wiemy co to piżama-party. Po drugie: nie mam ochoty... Zanim Iza zdążyła skończyć zdanie, Nicol przerwała jej: - Izka, no weź się zgódź! Izabela spojrzała na nią krótko. Przenikliwe oczy Nicol patrzyły na nią nie oczekując odmowy. W końcu Iza westchnęła z rezygnacją: - No dobra! Pójdę powiadomić mamę i spakować swoją piżamę. - Weź też moje rzeczy! - A sama nie możesz? - Zaproszę Gretę. Im więcej osób tym lepiej. Iza i Nicol rozeszły się w dwie różne strony. Milly została w ogródku sama. - Ale się wkopałam. - wyszeptała. Inne informacje *Stephanie debiutuje w serii ...i Nicol Linki *deviantart *blog